The Walking Dead by EDStudios Wiki
Welcome to ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios'' Universe Wiki The official Wiki of the fan-made book The Walking Dead by EDStudios! Edwards older wiki page-0.png Edwards' Quarters tower.png Season 22-0.png HK Mark 23.png This is a work of fiction and a passion project. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Please note all images are place-holder and are not intended to breach copyright. Images will be deleted within 24 hours of being requested. The Walking Dead by EDStudios Nobody knew how it happened. It just happened. One day, everything was fine. Then everyone over the age of eighteen died. Then they came back. Then they started eating everyone else. But everyone else doesn’t want to die. They fight to stay alive, every day. Among them is a certain boy. He is a natural leader, but a damaged man. However, he refuses to give up, fighting for his family and friends. His name is Harry Edwards, and this is his story. Take a journey through its chapters, and watch him go through intense trauma to stay alive, and protect those he loves, in his transformation from a young high schooler to the leader of the New World. SURGE's The Walking Dead [[The 'New Age' Extension|The New Age Extension]] The Walking Dead: 'New West' Stuck in a coma, Alex Junior is the Sheriff of the town of Tombstone, nestled in the desert. Between the outlaws and the drought, there is the undead, walking around eating anything they come across. It is a time of gunslingers, and AJ puts his life on the line every hour of every day defending his home and his people with his trusty revolver. In a world where the dead and outlaws run wild, he will need to secure his home from the threats of the New West. But with a stranger in town, AJ may have met his match. If he falls, then he may never awake from his coma… The Walking Dead: The Enemy Within The world of Joshua Garcia is one of work and comfort in the company of his few close friends. His home life is quiet and lonely. One day everything is normal; the next the living are being devoured by the adults. The south is engulfed in the blood of children…and Garcia will learn just what it takes to survive in a world where the dead now rule and the living live in fear every moment, and he will struggle to stay human in a world that has lost its humanity. Garcia will face the enemy within… The Walking Dead: Beyond the Grave LoreTale's The Walking Dead: End of Days Synopsis Inspired by Robert Kirkman’s Image Comics The Walking Dead, with main influence from Telltale’s The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead by EDStudios universe changes up the game compared to its inspired media. In this universe, the zombie apocalypse only occurred to those over the age of eighteen, before mutating to allow the surviving kids to grow up and retake the world. Central Articles * Protagonists * Deuteragonists * Tritagonists * Antagonists * Timeline Recent Changes Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse